Parent's Child
by The Right Stop
Summary: When Neji makes comments about Naruto's parents during the Chunin Exams, the blond doesn't exactly take kindly to that and decides to show exactly why his opponent is wrong. Two-shot.
1. Mother's Son

**AN: This is going to be a two-shot. Nothing serious, just a little think that kept bouncing around in my head to the point that it got annoying. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I realise that there may be come errors with continuity or timing or something or other, but just imagine whatever changes you need to for now. I might update this in the future if I can be assed, nothing major but maybe adding a few reactions or extra bits of dialogue, maybe even a third chapter with the invasion, who knows, but for now, enjoy.**

Naruto panted as struggled to keep his arms underneath his aching body, the multiple Jūken strikes to it closing points in his chakra system and making it difficult to do more than breath. Even so, each contraction of his chest brought forth a lance of pain that made the boy wonder if it was just better stop breathing and save himself the pain.

The sound of sandals slapping sand made Naruto raise his head, a jerky motion given the pain that he felt but he managed it all the same. The cold, blank eyes of the Hyūga Clan met his blue ones.

"You never stood a chance," Neji commented from his position standing above the blond. "It was decided long before today that you would lose. There was nothing you could have done to change that; your fate is absolute."

"Fate only has power of you if you let it," Naruto replied through pained breaths, attempting to bring a knee up under his body in order to push himself to his feet. "I refuse to let anyone tell me that I can't do something."

"Then you're a fool," the Hyūga replied easily, "and all you'll succeed in doing is reminding everyone else of that fact when you inevitably fail. Just give up and admit that you'll never amount to anything."

"Oh yeah," the blond challenged as he tried to push himself up, only just having gotten a single knee under his weight, "why makes you sure of that?"

"Because you're already a nobody. You don't even know where you come from," Neji replied.

"I'm from Konoha," Naruto snapped back instantly, nearly snarling as his opponent insinuated otherwise.

"Are you truly?" Now it Neji with the challenging tone. "I've read your file, Naruto Uzumaki, just as I have for everyone in this tournament. Orphaned on the night the Kyūbi attack, no father or mother identified. Most likely, no one will ever know who your parents were. How do we know that Uzumaki is even your true family name?" Not even the people in the furthest stands missed the way that Naruto's body tensed suddenly.

"You take that back." The words were said with a growl, one that made the genin who knew him nearly recoil in surprise. They'd never heard such a tone of anger in Naruto's voice before, it was unnerving. Neji didn't miss the tone either, but continued on, thinking none of it with Naruto at his mercy.

"Most likely the Hokage gave it to you in an act of pity, the Uzumaki were known for their red-hair after all and yours is anything but. Fate was unkind enough to make your parents merely two of the many that history eventually forgets and he tried to make you feel like you matter, a nice sentiment. Your parents were nobody, and so you will follow in their footsteps." As he finished speaking, Neji watched as Naruto's head turned to look up towards the Kage's box, no doubt hoping that Konoha's leader would deny his words.

Eyes following the gaze of his opponent, Neji watched as the Hokage remained motionless, neither out right confirming nor denying the words. Still, where others might have seen a non-answer, Neji only saw the Hokage confirming his suspicions, not answering in order to spare Naruto's feelings.

"You see," he said, turning back to Naruto, whose head had turned back to staring down at the dirt. "Even the Hokage knows the truth, your parents were most likely nobodies, not remarkable enough t-"

So caught up in his words, Neji almost missed the leg that tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but he didn't and managed to leap over it. Unfortunately, his opponent had two legs, the second foot flashing out to catch the Hyūga in the stomach, sending him skidding back before he came to an eventual halt.

"You should have kept your mouth shut and taken the win," Naruto told him as the blond dragged himself back to two feet. Byakūgan activating, Neji nearly took a half-step back at the torrent of chakra that was now coursing through his opponent's system, forcefully opening each of his previously closed tenketsu.

"How are you opening your tenketsu? I closed vital points in your chakra system." Neji's words caused whispers to break out in the crowd as they realised that the fight wasn't over yet.

"And for your information," Naruto said, continuing on as if his opponent had never spoken, "I wasn't asking the Hokage if what you said was true, I knew it was a bunch of bullshit already." The blond's posture full straightened, chakra flowing freely once more, wounds and bruises healing. "I was just telling him that I was going to kick your ass."

Neji slipped back into his taijutsu stance, ignoring the blond's crass language.

"Come and try, I'd be happy to remind you of fate's place for you, Nobody." Instead of having the demoralising effect that Neji had hoped for, it made Naruto grin. All who saw it realised that it promised pain.

"Nobody is a nobody," Naruto replied easily. "They're just someone that hasn't introduced them-self to you. Since you consider me a nobody, allow me to properly introduce myself." Neji's eyes widened as golden chains, made from pure chakra, fell straight from Naruto's hands. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's words were now much louder, obviously for not just Neji, but the stadium as a whole. "Son of Kushina Uzumaki, and member of the Uzumaki Clan."

Before Neji had the chance to process those words, Naruto had already pushed off of the ground and launched himself at the Hyūga with a speed he hadn't displayed before. Mid-travel, Naruto spun his body, allowing one of the chains to lengthen as he did so closing the distance and forcing Neji to shift himself in order to dodge the chakra construct.

Despite being focused on the first chain, Neji didn't miss the other chain coming from the opposite direction. Ducking underneath that, the Byakūgan user straightened up in order to meet Naruto as he came within arm length.

If Neji thought that Naruto was going to engage a Hyūga in taijutsu, he was quickly disabused of that notion when chains sprouted from Naruto's back, moving over his shoulders and around his stomach to ram into the boy's stomach. Neji quickly jumped back to avoid the chains but was forced to jump again just as fast as the two original chains turned around and came to skewer him from behind.

Touching the ground for a moment, Neji's eyes just had time to widen as he felt a chain wrap around his leg, having sprouted from the ground. Lifting him up into the air, the white-eyed boy tried to slice through the chain with a kunai pulled from his holster, but it had little effect.

Just as suddenly as it lifted him, the chain retracted quickly yanking Neji on a downward path with the ground. Thinking quickly, the boy expelled a burst of chakra from around his ankle, loosening the chain's grip on him enough to pull his leg free and stop any more momentum being added to his fall.

Channelling chakra to his legs and bracing himself for impact, Neji didn't have the time to curse as his Byakūgan pointed out a pillar, made up of two of Naruto's chains wrapped around each other, falling directly over his position. Knowing that he'd only have a second to react, the boy prepared himself for what he'd need to do.

The moment his feet touched the ground, he was spinning, releasing a cry of 'Kaiten' as a bubble of revolving chakra encircled him, deflecting the pillar of chains.

Instead of being put out by the sight of the Hyūga's ultimate defensive technique, Neji only saw Naruto's grin.

More chains sprouted from Naruto's back, each one diving under the earth, further than Neji's enhanced vision could see.

"I wanted to do this the moment I saw your technique," Naruto told his opponent, his voice managing to reach over the sound of rotating chakra grinding against earth.

Contemplating dropping the technique in order to conserve energy, Neji was forced to keep the technique up as the ground began to rumble, not wanting to give Naruto an opening.

The sound of earth cracking and groaning reached Neji's ears, a sound that he knew wasn't associated with the use of his current technique. His eyes tried to find the source, but he only saw Naruto's chains digging deeply into the earth, deeper than his eyes could penetrate.

A sudden shift in the earth beneath Neji's feet nearly made him drop the technique, something that he would realise in hind sight that would have been a good thing. By the time that the Hyūga Clan member noticed his vision rising and tilting it was too late, and his whole world suddenly shifted sideways.

Naruto's chains, which had dug directly underneath where Neji had been performing his technique, erupted from the ground directly underneath his opponent, lifting large chunks of earth with them into the air.

The sudden destabilisation of his footing, and so his momentum, forcefully stopped Neji's Kaiten while the momentum that was imparted into him sent him into the air.

Righting himself as much as he could as he began to descend, Neji tried valiantly to dodge as chain flew in his direction, managing to do so once, but was unable to do so again when it came back around. Quickly, Neji found his body wrapped up tightly in chains and being pulled towards Naruto.

Expelling chakra from his body did nothing, the hold of the chains far tighter than they had been before, more so than any human grip.

Before he knew it, Neji was right before Naruto, the blond having his arm pulled back. Bracing himself, Neji prepared for the punch to come.

The blow that came hit with a strength that the Hyūga didn't know Naruto had, launching Neji out of his opponent's chains and into the wall on the opposite side of the arena, indenting himself.

Pulling himself out, Neji spat blood as he felt the side of his face swelling up. Even with his Byakūgan active and focusing, the white-eyed boy didn't have much of option to do anything besides tense as a length of chain erupted from the earth by his side and slam into him. The blond must have realised that his dōujutsu wasn't able to penetrate too far into the earth.

Launched, Neji forced himself to recover, planting his feet on the ground, and pushed off, just escaping as another chain length smashed into his former position. Now able to take a breath as he moved around the arena, dodging Naruto's chains, the Hyūga was finally able to plan an attack.

Naruto was the epitome of calm and collected, standing in the middle of the arena, arms by his side as his chains followed his will, constantly chasing after the Hyūga.

It was a pity that he knew Neji wouldn't give up, it would have saved him a whole lot of hurt and embarrassment.

Seeing the Byakūgan user finally stop running and now actively trying to close the distance between them, Naruto hid a smirk. Good, this was what he wanted. He sent his chains to attack, not wanting the white-eyed boy to get suspicious of a trap.

Gathering his chakra, Naruto prepared himself to show his opponent just who he was facing. The Hyūga's speed was nothing to scoff at, despite being a prick, and he quickly made it into the range of Naruto's technique, ironically and unknowingly sealing his fate.

"Water Release," Naruto called once his opponent's position was too far gone to recover, "Wrath of the Whirling God."

The ground rumbled and Neji stayed his course, knowing that if he could land even one blow, it would end the fight.

The arena exploded into a sea as water erupted from the ground, rising up in a massive tidal wave that quickly over took the walls of the stadium. Neji had no space to move as his vision of his opponent was obscured and the water began to encircle him. He was trapped, he realised. The water didn't stop at the height of the walls, reaching for the sky until it cleared the tops of the stands that housed the spectators.

There, the water began moulding itself, forming a watery face, complete with an identifiable beard, hair and glowing eyes. At the centre of the head, only the most keen-eyed jōnin noticed the blond boy, but that was only the few who managed to tear their eyes away from the expression of rage that the face formed.

Looking down, the face gave something similar to a growl before it rose further, water forming an upper torso for the construct. In one hand, a water trident formed, tips pointing down towards the centre of the arena.

A roar sounded out, to many seeming like the mix between a man and beast, and the water giant dived downward. Neji had nowhere to move, nowhere to go, as the massive being descended on top of him. Not that he could even if he had the option. The boy was frozen stiff as he watched the monster of a technique bear down upon him.

He could do nothing but watch as his life flashed before his eyes as the trident slammed down on top of him before the rest of the body followed. Water passed in front of his vision, a bone-breaking pressure pushing in from all sides, then it turned to black and Neji knew no more.

Water rocked the stadium as the aftershocks of the technique drenched a few people in the closer rows of the stands, the backlash from the technique hitting a hard surface sending watch into the audience. As the water settled quickly, people began muttering when the water didn't seem like it would drain away, filling three-quarters of the arena easily.

Suddenly the water-line began to recede, the level lowering by an unseen force. The draining happened at a rapid pace, and in less than a minute, the stadium only contained a few large puddles of water that lingered, the rest retreating back into the ground from whence it came. This allowed the crowds to see the outcome of the attack.

Not surprisingly, the Hyūga was laid out. His eyes were closed though a few could make out the short rise and fall of his chest, showing that he was unconscious and not dead.

His opponent stood above him, staring down at his downed foe.

"Next time," the blond said, his voice echoing in the quiet arena, "just take the win instead of gloating like an arrogant little dickhead."

With that, Naruto exited the arena just as pandemonium began in the stands.


	2. Father's Son

"It seems that Uchiha-san has not arrived, Hokage-dono."

Hiruzen merely nodded at the Kazekage's words. His eyes were glued to this stage's proctor, who was waiting for his leader's input about what should happen.

Following Naruto's turnaround against Neji Hyūga, the tournament had continued smoothly after that, with no major surprises. It was now time for the final match of the first round, one that had been postponed originally to its current time after one of the combatants didn't turn up.

Now, at the later scheduled, said combatant still hadn't turned up. Despite his laziness, the Hokage knew that Kakashi wouldn't deliberately be late, at least no majorly, on a day like this, not with something so important for his genins' career on the line.

Ten to twenty minutes would be the amount of time that Hiruzen knew Kakashi was willing to stall before arriving.

The fact that three, bordering on four, hours had passed and Kakashi, nor his Uchiha student, had turned up told the Hokage that the one-eyed jōnin was doing this on purpose, the reason for such a thing being simple to deduce.

He didn't want his student to fight against Ichibi jinchūriki, the boy's obvious unstable mental-state made him a dangerous opponent to many jōnin, let alone a genin.

Had the circumstances been what they were before, the Hokage would have hesitated about cancelling the Uchiha's fight and allowing his opponent to move up to the next bracket. Naruto would have been his next opponent, and the only believable way for the boy to survive would have been to use the Kyūbi's chakra.

A battle between jinchūriki, regardless of how well trained, would have devastated the arena and may have caused an evacuation mid-match.

Now though, now Naruto able to fight to his full capabilities. In a way, the Hokage would have to thank Naruto's Hyūga for angering the boy enough to stop hiding.

They had originally been waiting till after the Chūnin Exams to make an announcement regarding Naruto's parentage, but now he could cancel Sasuke's matching knowing that his opponent would be going to someone who could handle him.

"True, Kazekage-dono," Hiruzen said, withdrawing from his thoughts, "and shinobi who shows such a lack of discipline does not deserve to be the rank of chūnin."

The Hokage paused for a moment as he stood up, waiting for an objection from the Kazekage, who had shown an interest in seeing Sasuke fight his son When none came, Hiruzen continued toward the edge of the Kage box, a grim smile on his face.

' _So, your interest now lies with Naruto, Orochimaru,'_ the leader of Konoha mused. _'Such a pity that you don't realise how far out of your reach he truly is.'_

"A shinobi that is late to a summoning shows a lack of maturity and discipline that is unbecoming of even a genin, let alone a chūnin," the Hokage announced, his voice echoing for all in the stadium to hear. "Sasuke Uchiha is hereby disqualified from the tournament, and will be ineligible for a promotion to chūnin. Proceed to the next match." The Hokage then motioned for a chūnin to go inform Kakashi of his decision before the man did something stupid, like appear in the middle of the arena.

There were some angry shouts from people who had come purely to see the Uchiha fight, but they were quickly quietened by several shinobi in the crowd, there to keep people from getting too rowdy.

The proctor nodded his understanding of the Hokage's words before opening his mouth to call the next match.

"Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki, report to the arena floor."

In a swirl of sand, Gaara appeared as requested, arms crossed and his eyes focused on a small opening on the other side of the arena, where his opponent should appear. There were a few moments of silence before Naruto walked out of the tunnel, making people blink as they took in his appearance.

He was still wearing a quintessential Naruto look, but many wondered where the blond had gotten changed into his new clothes, not knowing that he hadn't returned to the competitors' box after his match.

He wore a long orange coat with short sleeves, the tail of which was rolled up till it was just above the waist line of his long black pants, which contained a single stripe of orange down the side of each leg. A black shirt with long sleeves covered his torso and, much like his pants, contained a stripe of orange that ran up each arm.

Naruto took his time to walk to the centre of the arena, appearing completely calm despite the hundreds of eyes that were locked on him. Coming to a stop at the centre of the stadium, opposite Gaara, he waited.

"Are both combatants ready?" The proctor asked, a sense of nervousness overcoming him as the red-head began to release potent amounts of killing-intent. Both of the genin nodded in affirmation, so he started the fight. "Begin." He then quickly leapt out of the way, clearing himself from the arena.

"You're strong, Naruto Uzumaki. You'll prove my existence." The words came from Gaara's mouth in a monotone, yet despite that, Naruto could sense the lethal intent underneath. The quietness of the arena allowed his voice to echo so that all in the stands could hear his words, despite them not being directed at anyone else.

Even knowing that his opponent was going for the kill, the blond allowed a smirk to grace his features.

"I'll give you the same piece of advice that my father used to give his opponents." Much like with his opponent, Naruto's words managed to reach the ears of those above them. "Don't blink."

There was a flash and Gaara suddenly felt pain in his side, along with a force now suddenly throwing him to the dirt.

Feeling a grin stretch itself across his face, the Suna shinobi quickly brought himself to his feet as the sand around stirred.

"That's it Uzumaki, prove my existence." His cry was punctuated by the sand around him exploding outward, like a net, in an attempt to catch his much faster opponent. Apparently, he'd learned from his battle with Lee.

It did little however as his current opponent was much faster than the taijutsu user. The blond's body was a blur, a shimmer that you only saw in the corner of your eye, gone whenever someone focused on him.

He shifted between the waves of sand with ease, closing the distance between himself and his opponent in a single blink of the eye. His foot found the red-head's stomach, bending him over while his elbow slammed into the boy's back, dropping him to the ground. Naruto immediately moved back, avoiding the boy's automated defences that tried to catch the red-head's attacker.

A wave came from the side, wrapping around Naruto in a cocoon of sand and causing Gaara to grin in triumph as he pulled himself into a standing position. That grin turned into a frown as he realised he could feel nothing trapped in his sand.

A punch directly to the side of his face had the boy seeing stars as he was thrown to the ground, again bypassing his defences.

' _Why mother?'_ Gaara asked internally as he pushed himself to his feet once more. _'Why don't you protect me?'_ He could feel the dull throb of a bruise, the force of the punch going through his sand armour.

He put it out of his head as he focused on his opponent once more, the urge to spill his blood becoming more demanding the longer the fight continued.

A flash of something to his right and Gaara was already commanding his sand to rush the area, expanding outward, looking to catch anything it could. Movement to his left had Gaara waving his hand towards it, sending another wave of sand in said direction. Neither of the waves found anything.

Blue eyes were suddenly locked with his own, inches away from his face. The appearance was so sudden that it forced Gaara to take a half-step back, even as he commanded his sand to attack his opponent, to crush them.

Naruto was gone by the time that the attack reached him, the sand finding no purchase on anything. Gaara realised too late where his opponent was. A sudden force propelled him forward at speed, and out of the defences that his circle of sand offered.

There was a sudden flash of yellow in front of him, and Gaara felt a lance of pain go through his stomach along with a change in the direction of his velocity. His surroundings passed by in a haze of colour until another sharp jab of pain shot into the nerves around his back, the blow knocking him in another direction.

The Ichibi jinchūriki could feel nothing but a sense of motion, of twisting and turning as he flew through the air. It was motion he was entirely unused to.

Another sharp blow sent him into something hard and unforgiving. The stadium wall, Gaara realised as his senses came back to him. Pulling himself free, the red-head fell the short distance to the ground where he collapsed onto his hands and knees. He could feel his sand armour chipping away, his defences cracking in the wake of his opponent's assault. Sand raced its way towards him, seeking to defend him from further harm.

"Did you figure out who my father was yet, Gaara?" Naruto spoke, from the opposite end of the arena.

Gaara said nothing but formed a large sphere of sand to cover him, spike protruding from the outside while a large eye made of sand formed on the surface of the construct.

"Maybe I need to give you a few more hints," Naruto mused aloud, the spectators hearing his words. Reaching behind him, the blond grabbed at the tail of his coat that was rolled up against his back, pulling a small cord that released the fabric from its binds.

The tail of his coat extended, reaching down to his ankles when it finally settled, having the designs of white flames licking at the edges. The blond's hands then travelled to his collar, which he popped up.

Within the crowd, eyes widened as many suddenly realised just who the blond resembled in his current attire. This was a small percentage at the moment, but it would grow swiftly within the next few minutes.

Palm facing up, Naruto swirled chakra into his hand, forming an iconic sphere of spiralling energy. This gained the attention of more people as they too connected the dots between the boy's attire and that of their Fourth Hokage.

With his attack self-sustaining, Naruto burst forward in a sprint, aiming for where his enemy had taken shelter. Gaara seemed aware of this, shooting out several tendrils of sand in order to trip him up or catch him before the blond could get any closer.

Naruto barely paid them any mind, nimbly dodging around each lance as they approached. With his speed, soon enough he was nearly on top of Gaara's position, coming within range of the main spines that covered his shelter.

Leaping at his target, Naruto's opponent took that moment to send those spines forward, attempting to skewer his enemy. The sand spears shot forward but hit nothing for their effort, Naruto disappearing just as they got within range.

"Rasengan." Naruto appeared directly above his opponent's shield, slamming his technique directly onto the top of it. The sphere of swirling chakra easily grounded through the protective barrier of sand and drove itself directly into the unprepared stomach Gaara. The force behind the blow drove the Suna shinobi into the ground, kicking up an explosion of dirt, dust and sand.

Silence reigned as the spectators watched for a result, and indication of what had happened. They were given an answer when Naruto leapt out of the smoke, unharmed but eyes focused on the settling cloud.

"My blood!" The cry sent shivers down the spines of many, one of pain and rage. In the sands, Temari, Kankurō and their jōnin-sensei pale as they realised what was about to happen. This wasn't right, they hadn't been given the signal yet. "My blood."

As the dust settled, the audience managed to get a glimpse of the red-head, finding him standing, slightly hunched over with a small trail of blood leaking from his mouth. The Ichibi jinchūriki was staring at his hand, which had a small amount of blood on it from where he had touched his mouth.

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Naruto called out from his position some way away. "Scared?"

The look on Gaara's face as he laid eyes on the many who had injured him said it all, he was scared, very scared.

"No. No." The Suna shinobi mumbled, his voice getting louder as his words continued. "No! I won't let you end my existence, I won't!" The red-head placed his hands into the ram-seal before calling out his technique. "Play Possum."

Then he collapsed, rather anti-climatically. Naruto was about to go over to give his opponent a kick in the side, just to see if he was actually sleeping, when the area around the Ichibi jinchūriki exploded into sand. So large was the amount that it forced Naruto to abandon the floor of the arena entirely, instead taking to the walls.

The sand swirled, collecting and moulding itself into a large body, the size of which easily exceeded the arena. Shinobi around the stadium cursed, preparing themselves for battle as they realised that a bijū had just been released.

"I'm free," roared the sand construct when it had finished forming into the shape of a tanuki. There was a tone of glee in its voice that was pushed aside by the fact that it was at near psychotic levels. Eyes finding the spectators of the arena, it continued. "And look at all these people to crush, how exciting."

Any action it could take was cut short as twin explosions erupted on its upper chest, staggering it back slightly.

"Who did that?" The tanuki roared, this time in anger. Eventually, it settled on a blonde standing on the arena's wall opposite the section that contained the spectators. "Just for that, you die first."

As the tanuki turned to face its first kill, people on the other side of the arena received a good look at the beast's back. It was then that Kakashi, having arrived with his student just as Naruto's battle with Gaara had started, found his jaw dropping at the sight, even if it was unnoticeable behind his mask. Even after all of the revelations of that had come with battle, some of which he'd known, others he hadn't, this one topped them all.

"Kakashi," Gai called, approaching his rival's side. "Do you think we should begin an evacuation of the stadium? I don't think anyone here can contain the Ichibi to the stadium." When Kakashi didn't answer, Gai grabbed the man's arm. "Kakashi," he called again, wondering if there was something wrong with the man.

"Gai," Kakashi said, his voice sharp despite his awe. "Look at its back." When the Taijutsu Master made to speak Kakashi just repeated himself more firmly. "Look," he said, motioning towards the Ichibi.

"I don't…" Gai's voice trailed off as he noticed what Kakashi had, a number of iconic tri-pronged kunai sticking out the bijū's back, jaw dropping slightly as it sunk in. "Naruto can't actually know it can he?"

Any response was cut off as the Ichibi raised a fist and slammed it down on the arena wall, shattering a section all the way to the base.

"Hiraishin." The voice cut through the air despite the noise of crumbling stone. Movement in the crowd ceased as eyes widened, turning towards the arena in shock at the name of one of the Elemental Nation's most feared techniques.

Flashes of yellow erupted over the back of the Ichibi, something that the crowd had a very good view of, explosions of sand causing the bijū to roar in pain. The chakra beast twisted and turned, trying to dislodge whatever was pounding at its back, but the beating continued, clones of Naruto teleporting to slam the Ichibi with Rasengans over and over.

Sand rained down on the floor below as the weakest of the bijū was battered with the technique. The slim blondes evading each swipe of its arms, even the tendrils that sprouted from its back in an attempt to trip the clones up.

Some missed it, but others didn't, a solitary Naruto on the floor of the arena, simply watching the carnage that was unfolding.

Eventually, the bijū had enough with simply swatting at its attackers, erasing the pests by bringing up a massive wave of sand up it's back that wiped away a few clones and all of the Hiraishin kunai, stopping the assault.

It was then that the blond on the arena floor made himself known, a Rasengan slowly forming in his hand.

"Not many people know," Naruto began, taking a few steps forward, "that the Rasengan is actually an incomplete technique. My father had always designed for the Rasengan to be infused with an element, it was something that he attempted to accomplish right up until his death." At this point, the Rasengan had fully formed in Naruto's hand and the Ichibi began to bare down on him. "It seems only right that, as his son, I complete what he started."

A shrieking sound filled the air, the source being the Rasengan in Naruto's hand as it suddenly grew large four large, white blades. Eyes locked with the bijū, Naruto was ready when it attacked, sand shooting out of out stretched arms directly at the blond.

Moments before the sand crushed his position, Naruto vanished, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

For a moment, even the sound of the Ichibi's sand crashing into the earth seemed dull as the voice of the blond genin echoed through the arena.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!"

The Ichibi was suddenly launched up into the air, a large ball of spiralling wind chakra, planted into the beast's gut, propelling it away from the earth. Even as it ascended into the sky, its roars of pain were audible even over the constant whine of Naruto's technique.

Then the bijū exploded, consumed in a massive ball of wind as a countless number of blades sliced into it, separating each individual grain of its body from the other. Large wind currents rocked the stadium, and those in the stands, as the pressure the technique gave off reached them, forcing many to avert their eyes from the powerful force.

Nothing lasted forever, however, and eventually the winds of the technique abated, fading away as the energy powering them was depleted. As soon as they were able, people turned their gazes to the sky, wanting to see what was left of the Ichibi.

There wasn't much.

Sand floated to the ground, what was left of the weakest Tailed Beast, its body brutalised to the point that it willing retreated back into its seal. Hovering in the air, suspended by the waning winds of Naruto's technique, was the Ichibi's jinchūriki.

Even so far above the crowds, it didn't take a shinobi to be able to see the tracks of blood that leaked from the pores of the boy. It covered him from head to toe and made his hair hard to notice

As the winds turned to their weakest, Gaara began to descend. It was slow at first, but it quickly turned into a free-fall, the pressure given off by the technique dissipating completely.

The boy's fall was stopped as his blond opponent leapt up into the air, catching him into his arms and letting himself drop to the arena floor, where he cracked the surface upon landing. With a gentleness that was nowhere to be found during their fight, Naruto laid Gaara on the ground.

Straightening, the blond then stood up and walked away, not saying a work, nor waiting for the proctor's calling of the match. What exactly was there to call anyway? The crowd all knew the answer already. Still, regulations must be upheld and, snapping out his trance enough to do his duty, the proctor did just that.

Appearing in the middle of the field in a swirl of leaves and smoke, he raised his hand and motioned in the direction that Naruto had walked off. His voice bounced around the silent arena.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **AN: This is a short little think I did because it kept bouncing around in my head. I may add to it, I may flesh it out or I may not. I don't know what I want to do with this at the moment but its there for your reading pleasure.**

 **That's it from me, See Ya.**


End file.
